A Germany Love Story
by Revolutionary97
Summary: Germany spends his usual day training and patrolling until he sees someone running through his territory. He catches the guy only to find out that he wasn't a guy at all. She was a beautiful girl named Ava covered in cuts and bruises. They are stranded at his house and things heat up.


Germany's POV:

"Uuuughhhhh... Italy has run off again! How many times have I told him that he needs to train! All he ever does is run off like a sissy waving that white flag of his! Oh well. I suppose I'll have to just patrol the area on my own today... Like everyday". *sigh*

I went cautiously around the forest, gun in hand as if I was daring for anyone to jump out at me. My black tank top pressed against a tree as I slowly tilted my head peering out from behind it. The coast looked clear. Wait! There's something far in the distance... it looks like someone running! Oh no they don't! They probably spotted me and started to make a hasty getaway!

I started to run after them. I can totally catch up to them at this rate I thought as I fired a few shots, but to no avail. Man, he is really running fast whoever he is... Almost as fast as Italy. I threw down my gun and the jacket on my shoulders as I went into a full sprint.

"Come back here! There's no use running, I will eventually catch you!"

The chase went on longer. They are tiring, I thought. I got closer and closer until I could see the back of his long dark green trench coat. It looked strangely fitted for a men's coat. Who is this guy? France? I could see traces of blonde hair tucked under a hat. There was a trench up ahead, and a wide one. He won't be able to jump that I thought. We neared closer and closer to it and I jumped for his back right before he vas about to turn from the trench. We both went down into the trench together. I tackled this guy perfectly and we started to roll on the impact of the ground, my weight on him. As we slowed I got a good look at him... except he wasn't a him. He was a her. Her hat had flown away and her long blonde hair tumbled about her shoulders. She had these beautiful blue eyes. Just like mine I thought as I looked into them. Just then I noticed how beat up she was. She had a few cuts on her face and her skin was all scratched up with a few bruises. What had done this to her I thought as I then realized I was still on top of her restraining her wrists. She had this expression on her face. It wasn't anger, but it was fear. I quickly removed myself from her exclaiming how sorry I was, but she didn't seem to hear. She looked exasperated and beat up in the mud lying there without moving. Her eyes rolled back as her eyelids shut and she passed out from exhaustion. I couldn't just leave her there. I had to figure out why this extraordinarily beautiful girl was so hurt and running for her life to begin with. I picked up her body in my arms and carried her back to my place. I will take care of her.

Ava's POV:

The last thing I saw were these crystal blue eyes and then I passed out. I woke up strangely in a very comfortable bed with a warm white comforter over my body. I was in this beautiful room which had the most impressive woodwork. Then all of a sudden I thought, where the hell am I!? I tried to jump out of bed, but my body hurt like hell and I had a huge gash in my side. Then it all came back to me. The shady men in the alley that attacked me. Wait! I also remember running in the forest and having another guy chase me! Oh my god I need to get out of here! I then slowly made my way to the door and slipped out. If I make noise I thought, then I'll draw whoever is in this house towards me. I didn't want that so I cautiously made my way down the stairs. This house was huge! I heard voices and started to go faster and reached the giant wooden doors. As I made it into the light of outside there were no means of transportation. Dammit! The front yard was a huge field and forest edged the sides of the house. As I was about to make a getaway a dog started to run after me. It jumped on me oblivious to my injuries and I was soon on the ground fearing the worst. I cried out at the hurt of the fall, but to my surprise, the dog started to lick my face and bark. All of a sudden I heard a thick german accent from the house.

"Get off of her Berlitz! You'll crush her!"

I was in my black v-neck and dark green skinny jeans when I recognized who was speaking. It was the man who was chasing me in the woods. The one with the crystal eyes! The dog darted to his side and he approached cautiously.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, but you can trust me when I say to you that I do not want to hurt you. I am an ally."

"Don't you come any closer! Anyways I don't have friends!" I yelled.

He seemed shocked at what I said.

"Einsamkeit" he muttered. "Just like me."

"I don't speak German. Now you are going to tell me who you are, where we are, and how do I get out of here!"

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, we are at my house, and since my stupid brother Gilbert and his buddies stole all of the vehicles to go out to Matthew's maple syrup pancake house we are stuck here until he gets back. Does this answer your questions?"

"Why the hell were you running after me?"

"Oh that. Well umm, actually that vas a mistake. You see I thought you were a foreign spy on my territory. I am truly sorry about the whole gunfire and tackling you into a trench thing. Now will you come inside and let me bandage you up? You have injuries and I'm sure you're very hungry."

He looked pretty sincere and I believed him. It was something in his eyes that told me he was telling the truth.

"Okay then."

I tried to get up once again but I made an exasperated ugh as I picked myself up. Ludwig came over to me and put one of my arms around his shoulder as he put his arm around my side. He supported most of my weight and helped me back into the house.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"It's Ava" I said.

"Well Ava you've been through a lot haven't you? I really didn't mean to scare you the other day."

He then bandaged my side handling it with extra care. Who knew that his touch would be so gentle compared to the tackling force I had been hit with the other day. He had this caring look and our eyes met in a tender stare. He was quite handsome. He had these big muscles and neatly kept blonde hair, just like mine, I thought. I noticed he had a necklace on. It was an iron cross.

"That's an interesting necklace."

"Oh, this? Yes I've had it since World War II. It's a symbol of who I am."

World War II? What the hell? There's something strange about this guy. "What do you mean World War II?"

"Oh nothing" he muttered.

He pushed back his hair with his hand and smiled to himself as if he were remembering a fond memory.

"I'll go and make you lunch now."

I decided to go and take a shower realizing there was still some mud on me from the other day. After my refreshing shower I went back downstairs to find the most delicious looking lunch. There were sausages with cheese and sauerkraut.

"This is some of the food we eat in this country. I hope you will like it."

"Thank you." I said as I sat down and ate with Ludwig.

Germany's POV:

Dear Diary,  
It's been a few days now. That Ava's been here that is. Her and Italy really hit it off. They even made friendship bracelets together. I was a bit surprised at how kind she is. At first she was a feisty thing, all demands and defiance, but now that she's seen we truly mean her no harm we have become good friends. I'm actually happy for once that Gilbert still has our vehicles. I don't know what's going to happen when he comes back and she'll leave. I don't want her to leave. When I wake up all I can think about is how beautiful she is and how much I want her. Her body is wunderbar! She's got these boobs... mein gott they're better than Ukraine's. And that waist! It's not just her body, but her spirit. She told me all about the guys who tried to rob her in an alley and in her defiance, she tried to fight back even though she was outnumbered. That is how she had gotten all of those horrible injuries. In a way, Ava reminds me of myself in World War II. She's not weak like Italy either. I've refrained from telling her about how Italy and I are countries. I don't want to scare her off. I like her a lot, but I have trouble communicating my affections. Normal people go on dates, right? I'll have to ask her when i get the chance.

I shut my diary and put it away and went downstairs.

Ava's POV:

I saw Ludwig coming downstairs looking handsome as ever. Feliciano and I were hanging out watching television. He was a funny guy, that Feliciano.

"We should make cookies, Ludwig," I said.

"That's agreat idea!" Feliciano said.

"Well okay then. Let's head to the kitchen."

Feliciano had gotten out all of the cooking ingredients and pans. He was already getting a measuring cup full of water, Ludwig got the butter, and I got some flour. I'm not really sure how Feliciano managed to do this, but he ended up tripping on his own feet and he spilled a lot of water all over the floor. At this very moment I slipped on the wet floor and trying to grab Ludwig to get myself up, pulled him down with me. We all landed on the floor, and the flour bag I was holding flew from my hands as we all crashed into each other. Before I knew what happened, we were all covered in flour and the kitchen was a complete mess. I looked at Ludwig's face and he just looked so funny with white smears all over him.

"ITALIA!" He yelled while shaking Feliciano violently.

Feliciano took off his now white tie and started to flap it about yelling, "I surrender! Ima sorry!" I then saw him run as fast as he could out the door while Ludwig yelled at him to not come back.

I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't help it, he just looked so silly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA! Ludwig you look so funny! I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

He looked at me surprisingly and then said, "mein gott! We must clean this up at once! Everything is not in order!"

"Oh so you're a neat freak are you?"

"What? No!"

I then took the almost empty flour bag on the floor, reached in to grab a handful, and flung it as his face. He wiped off the flour with his hand and his serious face turned into a more amused one. What was he thinking?

"So it's war you want, ja? Then I'll give you one!"

At that he quickly made a dive for my waist, but I wriggled away along with the flour bag in my hand. I quickly ran behind a counter and flung some more flour at him. However, all of the flour was gone!

After being hit twice, he looked at me and said, "you hit me twice and now you're all out of ammo. Don't think you're getting away that easily." He flashed me a mischievous grin.

Ludwig always seemed so serious and formal, and this was a side I've never seen of him before. I liked it. I was excited at what he said and quickly made a run for the hallway, but he caught me by my waist and held me close to him grabbing one of my wrists with his other hand. His hands were big and warm and I liked it when he touched my skin. As he did this my black tank top rode up my skin and his hand was wrapped firmly around my waist. I looked up at his tall figure and he looked down on me with a smile. I smiled back and lightly beat his shoulder with my free hand balled into a fist.

"These are weak attacks, Ava. You'll have to do better to stand up against my strength."

"But that's not fair," I complained. You need to give me an advantage.

"Fine," he said. "You have ten seconds."

At that I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom and locked the door with Ludwig hot on my heels.

"You cannot hide in there forever!"

"You're right! But I can still take a shower and get all of this flour off of me! I call a time out to our war!"

"What? You can't pause a war!" He said.

"Well I just did!"

Then I heard him walk away and turned on the water.

Germany's POV:

Ava is so funny, I thought as I opened the curtains in my room. Just pausing a war like that. She brought out a side of me I haven't seen in a long time. I liked it. It looked nice outside today. I think I will see what Ava is up to. I made my way downstairs to find her finishing an apple at the now clean kitchen counter.

She looked up at me and said, "Good afternoon Ludwig. Going to work? You look pretty sharp in that dark green military uniform."

"Not today, Ava. I decided to take a couple of days off. With all of Feliciano's failures and the world in disarray I can get really stressed out. Anyways, what are you up to today?"

"Seeing how I'm stranded at your house, nothing much haha."

"Tell me Ava, have you ever learned to shoot a gun?"

"No, why?"

"I think it would be good for you to learn. That way you could defend yourself against anyone like those men who attacked you."

I could see a pained expression on her face as she remembered what had happened. Then she suddenly looked up with determination and said, "You're right Ludwig. I never want that to happen to me again." She then added sarcastically, "I presume you have guns seeing how you fired one at me only a couple of days ago."

"Actually I have my own shooting range on the grounds out back. May I escort you?" I held out my arm wishing that she would accept.

"I would be honored Ludwig."

She then wrapped her arm around mine and I lead her out back where we kept a large selection of guns and targets.  
"You should try this one," I said as I handed her a gun that didn't have a big kick to it. I wouldn't want her to get hurt again. I then showed her how to load it and then pointed at a target. You want to hit that target.

"How do I hold it?" she asked confusedly.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked at me beautiful as ever, and shot me a smile that directly hit my heart. I then stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders with my hands grasping hers holding the gun tight. I leaned in closer until my face was right next to hers. Damn, her body felt good. I then took a shooting stance molding her body into the right position and straightened her arms using my own. I noticed she was blushing and before I knew it, I was too. With my trigger finger on hers, I slowly pulled down and...

POW!

It was a perfect shot! She looked up, a bit in disbelief and then a big grin formed on her beautiful face.

"Ludwig I did it! Well, we did. But still that was great!"

She was so overjoyed that she put the gun down, turned around and jumped up throwing her arms around me in a big hug. I automatically embraced her lifting her up off the ground and putting her back down. After putting her down she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry about that. I'm just so happy!"she said.

"You don't have to apologize. Shooting guns is very fun, ja?"

"Yeah!"

We shot guns for awhile and I had more fun than I've had in a long time. This is exactly what I've needed. Ava made me feel happy again, like when the word went around the Axis powers. We went back into the house after a fun filled time of shooting, and she wasn't bad either. Only if Italy could shoot half as well as her.

Ava's POV:

The past couple of days have been really great. Ludwig even took time off of work to hang out with me! He's strong and smart and I've loved being here I thought.

"I think Ludwig really likesa you," Feliciano said happily.

"He does?"

"Yeah you know how he took off time from work for ya? Well he never does that," he chimed.

"Oh..." Was all I could manage being cut off seeing Ludwig himself come down the stairs.

I flashed him a smile and looked into his beautiful blue eyes which were so much like my own.

"Do you wear that uniform all the time?" I asked. He seemed to be taken off guard by my question.

"Most of the time, and sometimes I wear a blue one"

"You need to change into something less businesslike on your days off," I said.

"Ja, well what do you propose I wear?"

"Take me to your closet and we'll find out."

Ludwig then took me upstairs to a huge walk-in closet where there were several copies of the same outfit he was wearing. I looked to the basics and started to peruse his closet as he started to take off his jacket. I noticed his toned muscles and how tall he was. I tossed him one of his black tank tops and a pair of army green pants.

"These work better for a day off," I noted. He gave me an approving look and started towards the bathroom. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I could spot something in the farthest corner of the closet hidden by a few shelves. Curious I approached it and pulled out a box full of magazines getting a big surprise. It was porn! Just as Ludwig came back into the room, newly dressed in his "day off clothes" he noticed what I had pulled out of the closet. He stopped right in his tracks and just stared at the scene speechless. He started to blush and he looked really embarrassed.

"So I guess you're a collector of vintage porn," I said examining a few of them.

"Mein gott I'm sorry you had to see these. I know this sounds really weird, but they were a Christmas gift in my war days from a Finn named Tino."

"I won't question it. You must have been really lonely out there, it's fine really. If I was in your situation I probably would have loved this Tino guy for giving me these."

"Oh," he said finally understanding. "Ja, it vas a long war."

He looked sad all of a sudden and looked down to the floor. I felt bad for his pain and went over to him embracing him tightly. His chin rested upon my head as I deeply breathed in the scent of his chest. He smelled so good. He gripped me tightly, like I was the one thing that kept him from drowning back into sadness.

"Have you ever felt like you were ruling the world one day, and the next you were nobody?"

"Yes," I took a long pause and then continued, "but what matters now is that we're still standing." I looked up into his crystal blue eyes, which were now soft. I cradled his head in my hands, and on my tip toes placed a kiss on his cheek. His hands were on my hips and they felt good there. I didn't want to remove them, but fearing rejection I started to walk away. He quickly reached out and grabbed my hand with his gloved one.

"Ava. Gilbert just called me a little while ago and he's coming back tomorrow. Will you... go on a date with me before you leave?" He stared at me with longing eyes and I at him with disbelief. He wanted to go on a date... with me? I thought surprised. I was attracted to him, but I didn't know that the feeling was mutual.

"Ja," I responded in German and smiled at him. Then I let go of his hand and went back downstairs to hang out with Feliciano.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to a guy with silver hair and red eyes poking me and annoyingly making this strange laugh.

"Kesesesesese, wakey wakey. The awesome Gilbert is here to bless you with his presence."

I groaned, "go away" rolling back to hide under the covers.

"Come now, that's no way to treat West's brother. Don't you want the maple syrup with pancakes? It's delicious!"

"Who the hell is West?"

"Why that is Ludwig, West is a nickname. We will be waiting for you downstairs. Don't dawdle or you will miss all of my awesomeness!"

I heard the door shut and lazily rose from my slumber stretching out and yawning. After putting on my washed clothes I brushed my hair and went downstairs. I was surprised to see not only Gilbert, but three other guys. A short blonde man with a red sweater that had a maple leaf on it was making pancakes. Another taller guy, but with longer blonde hair and blue eyes sat at one of the counters next to a brown haired man with green eyes.

"Look who decided to join us," Gilbert said looking pleased. "Ava, let me introduce you to some of the guys. The one making pancakes is Matthew, the taller blonde one is Francis, and this tomato loving spaniard is Antonio."

"Hi," I said as I took a seat next to Antonio. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi there," a faint voice sounded out. I could barely hear it, but then I finally noticed it was Matthew when he placed some pancakes on the table. Gilbert, of course poured maple syrup all over them ranting about how awesome it tasted.

"Ohnohnohnohnohnohnohn, my rose of a lady who's beauty shines brighter than any sunlight, would you like to sit next to me?" Francis added.

"Oh lay off Francis. Can you ever resist the urge to hit on a woman? Anyways she's eating," said Antonio.

I thanked Matthew for the pancakes and looked up to get a better look at Gilbert. I wouldn't even have known that him and Ludwig were brothers! Ludwig was blonde with blue eyes while this guy was the complete opposite.

"I can't believe that you're Ludwig's big brother. You two just seem so different."

"You mean that West is bigger than him," Francis noted pervertedly.

Gilbert yelled, "Nobody asked you Francis! Yes I know he's gotten taller than me, but he is still not as awesome!"

Antonio just laughed at the whole scene and turned to me saying, "so this is the girl that Ludwig keeps on talking about."

"He's talked about me?"

"Only all day on the phone," said Gilbert.

"Oh," was all I could manage as butterflies began to form in my stomach.

"By the way," Gilbert added. "West had to go take care of a few things, but he will be back at 6."

I then finished my pancakes, said good-byes, and went back upstairs to chill out until it was time for our date.

*6:00 is approaching*

I quickly put on a short and cute black dress that Feliciano had given me and slipped on my combat boots. I wish I had something better like heels, but Feliciano didn't have any of those. His explanation for having the dress was that when he was younger an aunt had dressed him up in girl's clothes thinking that he looked cute. The dress was tight on my chest, but it showed a good amount of cleavage making it look sexier. I fixed my hair and heard a knock on the door. It was 6 sharp. That Ludwig was punctual.

"Ava? It's me, Ludwig."

I went over and opened the door only to find a handsome Ludwig standing tall with flowers in his hands.

"I got these for you."

"Oh thank you, these look beautiful," I replied as I smelled their sweet scent.

He held his arm out to me and escorted me downstairs and outside to a really cool looking older car.

"It's called a kubelwagen," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Ludwig, this is so cool!"

He then drove us to a really fancy restaurant where we had eaten some fine German cuisine.

Germany's POV:

Things seemed to be going very well. She loved the flowers. My stomach nearly flipped at seeing her reaction to my car. She loved it! She looks gorgeous in that dress tonight, I thought as we finished up eating. I especially like that she's wearing combat boots. For some reason that turned me on.

"I hope that my brother and his friends didn't startle you while I was gone."

She looked up cheerfully, "nah, Matthew and Antonio seemed really nice, but I don't know about that Francis guy. He kind of creeps me out."

"Ja, he creeps out everyone," I said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe that you and Gilbert are brothers! He's a little full of himself, but at the same time amusing," she laughed.

Huh? She actually finds Prussia... Funny?! This was probably the first time someone didn't absolutely hate my big brother. Not even a little. I smiled at her. She then called over a waiter and asked for a couple of beers. Beer! She likes beer! This only made me want her more.

"I didn't know that you liked beer."

"Are you kidding? I love this stuff!"

After having quite a few drinks we were both talking, laughing, and honestly kind of drunk. I was happy. She had proved herself ten times a better companion than Italy.

All of a sudden she looked up a little shocked and said, "Oh! I forgot my bag in the kubelwagen. I'll be right back," she said.

Before I could protest I watched her walk out of the restaurant a little tipsy. I took another sip of beer and admired her backside. She had the most perfect figure. I waited for her to come back, but she didn't and I started to get worried. It had been 10 minutes. Had she run off? Nein, that wasn't it. I hurriedly went outside of the restaurant to find her bag gone from my kubelwagen. But wait! There were also scant objects from it on the ground as I walked in a certain direction. It was a trail! Mein gott! What had happened!? Then I remembered that some shady guys had attacked her once. What would stop them form trying again!? I must find her! I took a gun from the kubelwagen's trunk and stashed it in my coat as I ran following the trail. I can't lose her now!

Ava's POV:

I hoped to god that Ludwig had picked up on the trail that I left for him. My hands were bound together, but I could still grab a few things in my bag. It was those shady guys again. They came out of nowhere and I couldn't fight them. I struggled against them but they had a tight grip on me. We were going through a strange connection of alleyways and streets. I had no idea where we were going. We finally stopped. There were 5 of these guys

One of the men spoke, "she'll fetch a fine price on the market this one. You thought you could get away didn't you?"

They were people traffickers! I was scared and my mouth was gagged.

Another guy piped in, "the van will be here any minute."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I was hopeless. I would never see anyone ever again. Not even Ludwig, who I've grown to love so much. All of a sudden there he was! He ran out, gun in his hand and pointed it at the men.

"Let her go or you will have to answer to me!"

"Pshh you're just one guy."

Another man started to pull a gun out of his coat when Ludwig suddenly fired. BAM! He killed the man. The other 4 looked shocked at what had just happened and another came at him with a knife saying, "you're gonna pay for that!"

Ludwig shot him too, but then noticed he had no bullets left. It was now three to one and I was afraid. I was afraid for me, I was afraid for anyone else these bastards sold, but most of all I was afraid for Ludwig. I can't lose him. All of a sudden Ludwig was in full combat mode. He threw his gun, useless off to the side and punched one guy in the face. The two that were fighting with Ludwig were throwing punches back at him, but he blocked them all and with his brute force and pummeled them down. He kept kicking one viciously until he was just lying there all blood and gore.

"Nobody. Ever. Hurts. My. Ava," he drew out the words as he then grabbed the other man who was still standing by his collar and shoved him up against a wall knocking him out.

He looked so vicious, stern, and angry. I wasn't even sure if those two guys were alive by the time he was finished with them. Then there was the final man. He was standing right in front of me staring at Ludwig as though he was daring him to even come near me. I noticed he had a gun in his back pocket. A sinister smile then showed on his face. He was going to shoot Ludwig! With all of my might I pulled against the duct tape that bound my wrists together and just as he was about to reach for his gun I grabbed it and pushed it against the back of his head. He froze and went down to his knees.

He started to beg, "Please don't shoot! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!"

I looked into Ludwig's eyes, his expression one of full shock. I then looked back to the man on his knees and full of the emotions of anger and sadness I pulled the trigger, just as Ludwig had taught me. He fell to the ground lifeless and I collapsed onto my knees with the gun still in my hand. Blood splattered onto my hands and upper body. Oh god. I had just killed someone. It started to rain and Ludwig rushed over to me and quickly untied the gag that prevented me from speaking. He then held my body close to his in a deep embrace tighter than he had ever held me before.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I sobbed.

"Shhh everything is okay now."

We stayed in that position for awhile. Neither one of us moving. He just held me while I broke down. I started to feel the rain dripping down off of both of us. It started pouring off of his broad shoulders and onto my chest. We were both drenched and the blood started to wash away. He then put his jacket around me. He picked me up in his broad arms like I was nothing and silently carried me back to the car. As we sat in the close seats our bodies pressed against each other he put his arm around me holding me tight to him using his other hand to steer. We got back to his house and everyone was gone. It was just us.

I then noticed how dirty I felt, and then looked at Ludwig saying, "I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded his head in agreement as he would go and do the same. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom, still clutching his coat against my body. I stripped down and turned on the hot water. I was expressionless as I took my shower. I did not feel bad for killing that man, I was just so shocked that I had done it. The water pelted my back and I didn't care how hot it got. After I had gotten out, with only a towel on I made my way towards my room. It looked like Feliciano had gotten me a few things. I put on my new lingerie set of a black laced bra and panties. Over it I had a black tank top with these tight army green shorts. I walked out of my room looking for Ludwig. He was waiting downstairs with some beer

"I thought we would need a few of these," he said.

I simply nodded and took one swigging the whole thing down in one go. Ludwig and I had started drinking beer again until a single tear rolled down my cheek and I finally said something.

"The police will know that we killed them and they won't have any mercy. They'll send us to jail. I won't be able to see you ever again," I said in a shaky voice.

He sighed and said, "about that. Ava, there's something I've been meaning to tell you from the start, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't risk you running off afraid of me. Einsamkeit," he muttered. He then took me into his arms and said, "Ava, I'm a country, I'm Germany. Nobody will be going to jail. You don't have to worry about that."

After hearing the truth I looked deep into Ludwig's, wait! No. Germany's crystal blue eyes that made me melt inside and said, "loneliness."

"Huh," he managed to get out.

"I looked up what einsamkeit meant in German. It's loneliness isn't it?" I said more as a statement than a question. "I just want you to know that I've been lonely too, and for a long time. I don't care if you're a country, Ludwig. We can still be together. Einsamkeit no more."

"You know how I was gone for most of today before we went on our date?" Ludwig started.

"Yeah."

"Well it's because I had gotten you this." He then pulled out a necklace, just like his. It was an iron cross on a chain. "Ava, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a moment's pause of inner joy and then I said, "remember when we were playing war with the flour and I paused it?"

"Ja."

"Well I'm ending the war," I said as I stood on my tip toes to move my lips to his ear and whispered, "I surrender. I would love nothing better than to be yours."

This was probably the first time Ludwig had ever felt joy at hearing this phrase.

He then eagerly wrapped the necklace around my neck and clipped it. We were now matching. I was apart of Germany, as he was apart of me.

His wet blonde hair blended into mine he then whispered into my ear, "I have you now and nobody will ever take you away from me."

This was very arousing and then he picked me up and carried me to his room. I didn't want to stop him. Ludwig's room was magnificent. Everything was spick and span since he was a neat freak. He had a giant king sized bed with a black comforter. He set me down onto it with care. He then climbed onto the bed over me and looked deep into my eyes. His gaze pierced me like knives, but I liked it. I liked those eyes and now I looked into them and saw something more... A hunger. Ludwig then rolled me over onto my back and looked over my whole body hungrily. As he made his way back up to my eyes, he gave me that look. One hand was on the small of my back held firm around my body and his other hand was in my hair cradling my head closer to his. I took his face into my hands and our lips then crushed together in a war of dominance, which Ludwig finally won. I gladly gave entrance to his tongue and we were interlocked in a passionate kiss. As we broke gasping for air he held me close to him.

He then whispered, "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too," I said back.

I then took off his tank top and he took off mine marveling at the sight of my breasts. He then placed his hands on my sides and I on his shoulders. He slid his hands down and pulled off my shorts revealing my black lace panties. I could see that he was hard underneath his pants. At this point I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my feet just touching the ground with him kneeling in front of me kissing my stomach and holding my bodice. I went for his zipper, but he quickly restrained my wrists.

"Nein."

I gave him a confused look, but he then pushed me down on my back and pulled down my panties. Germany was as dominant in the bedroom as he was in real life. Then with a wicked smile on his face he spread my legs and licked my honeyed flaps so tenderly.

"Ohhhhh, Ludwig," was all I could manage before he started to suck. He then moved his hand from my thigh and stroked my clitoris at first gently, but then more firmly.

He then licked his fingers and said, "Mein gott you taste sweet."

He then climbed back up over me and I quickly rolled him over onto his back, my boobs nearly popping out of my bra. He then tried to undo the hooks on the back, but had a little trouble.

He was clearly struggling with lust as he said, "UGH forget the hooks, I can't wait any longer."

He ripped my bra off with his bare hands and placed them on my boobs as we kissed and I worked my hands through his now loose hair. He then kissed my breasts and made his way up to my neck where he sucked my skin. I was in heaven. Everything felt perfect, but I still longed for more of him. Before he could respond I quickly pushed him down on the bed like he did to me and slipped off the rest of his clothing. Now we were both naked, except for our matching necklaces. I looked happily at his 9 inch tool with lust as I saw how aroused I made him.

"Now it's my turn," I said.

Now it was me who was kneeling, but Ludwig had sat back up and holding the back of my head with his hands through my hair, I started to suck his dick. I used my hands too, feeling him up and down as I sucked. At first I was more gentle, like he had begun on me, but then I went a bit harder. He started to grunt and pulling my hair a little tighter started to urge me faster. At this point we were both hot for each other. He stood up and turned me around bending me over onto the bed. Taking me doggy style he shoved his massive dick into my vagina thrusting over and over again harder and harder. This went on for awhile with his hands squeezing my sides and I started to moan. I got louder and louder feeling an orgasm. Ludwig decided that we should change positions. He pulled out his massive cock and turned me around again, but this time he climbed on top of me while we were both on the bed. I felt like a doll as he moved me however he wanted, but I liked it. I wanted him to have me, all of me as I had him. He started to thrust on top and oh I felt his power, his dominance. I started to scream a little bit into completion and everything just felt perfect. I felt him explode and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him. As we finished our bodies collapsed in exhaustion. I lay my head on his chest under the covers and snuggled up against him. We laid there and he stroked my hair breathing deeply into me. He was so big and muscular as my body fit right into his. His arms were wrapped around me and mine were around his waist. This sweet moment of serenity was beautiful. I never wanted this paradise to end. I looked up into his crystal blue eyes I oh so loved and he looked back into mine lovingly. We then fell asleep with each other in sweet bliss. I loved him and he loved me.


End file.
